


It's Beginning to Look A Lot Like...

by darlingstardust



Series: Haikyuu!! Prompts [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Decorating, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Halloween, M/M, Sweet sweet domestic fluff with cute kisses and cute bokuaka, you know you want this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 08:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12602528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingstardust/pseuds/darlingstardust
Summary: Bokuto lives for the holidays. Especially Christmas. Akaashi could wait, though.





	It's Beginning to Look A Lot Like...

The day after Halloween had always been on the Top Ten of Bokuto’s favourite days. His first, of course, was his birthday; the second was Akaashi’s, third Christmas day, fourth was New Years Eve, and the fifth was always Halloween. However, November first had been one of the best days of the year because he would wake up, eat his breakfast, brush his teeth, and stare at his Halloween and fall decorations carefully displayed and hung up around the apartment, hands on his hips as he decided where to start first. It was the beginning of the Christmas season for him, and he always waits eagerly every single year.

The night before, he and his sweet, adoring, caring boyfriend of five years, Akaashi Keiji, had thrown a party for Halloween, as they had every year. It was always pretty low-key, with friends and coworkers alike - no more than ten people at a given time, so clean up had been easy and quick last night as they shooed their friends out to have time to make love in the comfort of their room (before the clock struck midnight and he would blast one Mariah Carey song from his phone and sing along). It made it easier for Bokuto to get to work, putting away all the dollar store tinsel and throwing away all of the gel blood window clings that wouldn’t make it to next year. It was almost cathartic for him to go through the process, but out of the both of them, Bokuto was the one to get the most excited about decorating for any holiday.

He was the one to throw parties and buy severely discounted themed paper plates and decorations, to buy ridiculous costumes, and ponder over themed foods for Akaashi to make them for the parties, practically shoving recipes, reference images, and pinterest craft ideas into a folder for his boyfriend to help with immediately; and to be honest, Akaashi did love it. He loved seeing the sparkle in his boyfriend’s eyes when he talked about his big plans, his invite list, and the mood he wanted to create. He was excited for every easter, summer solstice, Halloween, Christmas, and New Years party, and every year was something different, something brand new and inspired, and he was happy to let his sweet boyfriend take over.

Still, he had his reservations about decorating for Christmas and the winter holidays too soon.

They both had the day off, and of course, Akaashi slept in, exhausted from the night before. He had dreamed of peaceful things and found that his body had become well rested around nine, when Bokuto had woken up to start his day, but he fell back asleep, not wanting to be in the way. He was woken up again around noon when the door slammed open and Bokuto seemed to laugh almost a little too loud. His eyes shot open when he swore he heard a “Ho ho ho!” coming from the entryway. Grumbling to himself, he got out of bed, put on his slippers and ran his hand through his curly hair before grabbing his cardigan to step outside of the bedroom.

If his boyfriend had seriously gone to their storage locker to not just drop off the Fall and Halloween decorations and came back with the beginnings of the four plus storage tubs they had  _just_ for Christmas, he was going to kill him.

“Koutarou?” He asked, rubbing his eyes and stopping dead in his tracks as he noticed his over enthusiastic boyfriend holding the box for the inflatable Santa Claus that would sit on their porch for months on end, and a box that held their stockings and kitchen decor. He took in a breath as he looked back up at his boyfriend, voice becoming a little more dangerous. “Koutarou-”   


“I know what this looks like!” The older man dropped the box in his right hand and held it up, lowering the bin. The sound made Akaashi cringe, thinking of their neighbors down stairs. He prayed they were not home. “I am just...simply making room in the storage locker to put the Halloween stuff in the back so we could move the winter stuff forward,” He explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. The statement made Akaashi roll his eyes.   


“You’ve given me that same excuse for two years, Koutarou. You know I think it’s a little too early.” He moved to sit on the couch, crossing his arms as he watched him deflate a little. “I’m sorry, but I thought we agreed on this. I don’t mind, but we can wait a bit.”   


Bokuto had looked down but then a wicked grin came across his lips and he moved to the couch, kneeling in front of him and placing his chin in his hands, elbows resting gingerly on his boyfriend’s knees. “Come on...You can’t tell me that you would rather wait basically a whole month to get the tree and decorations up when I know you like being fucked under the tree for your birthday~” He hummed and gave him a wink.

Akaashi blinked at him. Then, he blushed. “Okay, but not the point, darling. My birthday is still a month and a couple of days away. I think we can wait a couple of weeks.” He never outright denied the fact that he did, indeed, like to be fucked under the Christmas tree. There was something about it, but he knew it was because of Bokuto. 

His boyfriend fell into a pout again and dropped his head to Akaashi’s knees, hands moving to his hips and dragging him down the couch. “Please!! Please please, I have been a good boy all year and I want to have Christmas and buy presents and make cookies...” He stuck out his lip and made it tremble, his big golden eyes producing faux tears as they watered up a bit. Akaashi couldn’t take his eyes away but he still shook his head.

“No.”   


“Why not?” Bokuto asked again and climbed on the sectional , practically hovering over his boyfriend, a pout still prominent, without sign of it breaking any time soon. “It’s the most romantic season and I want to share it with my sweet baby.” He paused for a moment and pressed their foreheads together. “What can I do to change your mind, Keeeeiji?” He whined a bit and cupped his cheeks. “A kiss?” He gave him a peck on the lips. “Two?” Two more pecks. “Three-?”   


Akaashi had been getting a little irritated and he bucked his hips against the other after a moment. “No more kisses right now.” He whined a bit and put his hands on Bokuto’s chest. He could think of plenty of activities they could do to help convince him but he had been tired from the night before. (Honestly, damn Bokuto and his sexy fireman outfit. He had just wanted to be a witch and hand out candy to the kids in the complex, but he had to be sexually frustrated all night.) He shook his head and gave a sigh. “Koutarou, honey, I just think it can wait. At least two weeks.” He cupped his cheeks back and pecked his lips back, trying to make peace. “Please, baby?”

Bokuto had still been a little upset and not wanting to give in. However, he knew that his boyfriend was right and that they could wait, despite him not really wanting to. He moved to sit up and Akaashi kissed his cheek again, trying to let him know that it was okay that they didn't put everything up immediately; he just knew his boyfriend was more upset that he didn't give in so easily this time, unlike the other times.

Akaashi watched his boyfriend stand to go to the storage locker, grabbing his keys, to finish working on the organization it needed before they took anything out, officially. He stood and followed after a moment and watched him, leaning on the doorway in the hall and taking a breath in. Bokuto's hand hovered over the colorful christmas lights they hung on their porch and over the sliding door and he gave a soft sigh before picking them up.

"How about, when we are done cleaning and organizing the closet, we can..." Akaashi looked away, not wanting to see Bokuto's triumphant expression, "put them up." 

Bokuto just grinned and kissed his hands. "Sounds like a good compromise to me." He hummed and as Akaashi turned to bring them into their home, Bokuto added, "and then, everything goes up by November sixteenth."

Akaashi just slammed the door, contemplating locking him out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey cuties! I decided to post this here as well as my writing tumblr, darling-writes. I have been super busy with cosplay and RL stuff so bear with me, but oh man did I have a hankering to project. I love Christmas!!
> 
> If you are reading any of my other fics, I promise updates very soon!! Please leave comments and kudos, and if you want more stories like this, please feel free to go to my writing blog and request something~ I need to fill my NaNoWriMo quota!!


End file.
